1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pad sets for protective helmets and, more particularly, pad sets, having anti-microbial and biocidal protective attributes.
2. Background of the Invention
Various forms of pad sets for protective helmets are known in the prior art. These pad sets are designed to provide comfort while maintaining helmet shell stability and adding supplemental impact protection at a given compression. In order to meet these various requirements, helmets may be “fitted” by selecting pads for a particular individual or size range. Thus, in the field, a wearer is relegated to a single issued pad set having limited flexibility in terms of alternate configurations, locations and thicknesses of the pads.
When using night vision goggles, it may be beneficial to shift the helmet aft. If shifting occurs without proper thickness adjustment or compression accommodation, stability may be jeopardized or hot spots may occur. Attempting to wear the helmet with an audio headband or other equipment may also result in hot spots. Ideally, the issued pad set would incorporate location adjustment with integral thickness matching to facilitate field-based re-configurations to maintain stability and compression without requiring outside tools, pads or other supplies.
With more and more equipment being added to the helmet, the additional weight adds to the individuals load. During active duty, the inside of a user's helmet is a prime place for the growth of bacteria, even without the added weight of various equipment. The added weight simply increases the likelihood of the user perspiring when wearing the helmet.
The inside of the helmet being worn is dark, and the user's activity inevitably causes the user to perspire The combination of perspiration and darkness is a breading ground for bacteria, fungi and corresponding odors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have pad set for a protective helmet that contains an anti-microbial and/or biocidal element to provide the effect of minimizing the formation and growth of bacteria in within the helmet environment.